kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Yggy Woods
|category = Boss |ability = Festival (from golden cherry), Fire (from Burning Leo and Big Burst Fruits), Spider (from Como), Staff (from Jammerjab), Water (from Driblee)}} Yggy Woods is a boss in the Kirby series, debuting in Kirby Star Allies. He is an older and more difficult version of Whispy Woods. Physical Appearance Yggy Woods appears to be very old, as evidenced by the black splotches covering his bark and his autumn-themed design. His eyes are concealed by two leaves hanging down from his branches, and he has a thin handlebar mustache consisting of leaves that cover his mouth. Yggy Woods' leaves are a combination of orange and red, and he has five-petaled, pink flowers blooming among his leaves. On either side of his body, midway up the trunk, there is a short branch ending in a stub. Games ''Kirby Star Allies Yggy Woods is fought in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes on Falluna Moon, serving as the ninth boss, with the boss title of '''Old-Growth Elder'. Yggy Woods fights similarly to Whispy Woods, having many of the same moves, but slightly altered. He also appears in Extra Planet δ. He appears in The Ultimate Choice, replacing Whispy Woods in three levels of difficulty (Fiery Showdown, Infernal Crisis and Soul Melter). Attacks Yggy Woods starts with five different attacks. He can drop four rotten cherries along with two Blados; swallowing these rotten cherries will damage Kirby. He can inhale, much like his counterpart. He can shoot Air Bullets, firing two followed by eight more. He can drop three Big Burst Fruits, one touching the ground, one almost touching the ground, and one halfway down. He can drop enemies down from his foliage, which include two Gordos and two other enemies; these other enemies will either be Driblee and Burning Leo, Burning Leo and Jammerjab, or Jammerjab and Driblee; the order of which pairs of enemies fall is random, but will be consistent during the battle. *Cherry Dropping *Inhale *Air Gun *Big Burst Fruit *Enemy Dropping *Air Gun Upon reaching half health, Yggy Woods will jump into the middle of the arena, separating Kirby and friends. He has one new move, and his previous moves are upgraded. He can drop a bunch of rotten cherries, as well as one golden cherry that can be inhaled for Festival. He can drop down ten Blados, five on each side of him. He can jump three times, once to each side, and then a third in the middle. He can shoot, in succession, four large large air bullets followed by ten large air bullets that are fired more quickly. He can drop Big Burst Fruit alongside one or two Comos; six objects will drop in total, three on each side of him. *Great Harvest Cherry Festival *Blado Drop *Jump Press (right, left, then middle) *Dark Air Cannon *Big Burst Fruit *Dark Air Cannon *Jump Press (left, right, then middle) *Big Burst Fruit Etymology Yggy Woods' name is a reference to the Yggdrasil, the World Tree said to support the nine worlds in Norse mythology. Related Quotes Trivia *Yggy, like Whispy, can be burned. However, he is not affected by the Friend Heart. Artwork Christmas Kirby.jpg|Kirby Twitter Concept Artwork Yggy Woods Concept Art.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA_Yggy_Woods.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Yggy_Woods_2.jpg|Yggy Woods drops cherries. KSA_Yggy_Woods_3.jpg|Kirby and the Star Allies attack Yggy Woods on the Friend Star. fr:Yggy Whispy ru:Игги Вудс Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Mythological characters Category:Whispy Woods Category:Plants Category:Festival Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Novel Characters